helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein unbeabsichtigter Verrat: Kapitel 2 - Dinger...
(ACHTUNG! Diese Reihe ist nicht mehr komplett kanonisch! Hier siehst du was kanonisch ist: Kanonische Zusammenfassung von "Ein unbeabsichtigter Verrat") Sonea drehte sich in die Richtung aus dem der Pfeil kam, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Eine ganze Horde von zweibeinigen Dingern sprangen Problemlos, mit Macheten, modernen Bögen und SMGs bewaffnet, von den Dächern der Häuser die vor dem Ziegenschloss standen. Sonea war eingekesselt, die Laserpointer von Scharfschützen verrieten das man auf sie schießen würde, wenn sie hochfliegen würde. Ihr blieb nur der Kampf. Mehrere Ziegengardisten stellten sich mit Lanzen diesen Dingern in den Weg. Sie wurden ignoriert, einfach ignoriert. Diese Dinger wollten nur Sonea! --- Sie musste sich verteidigen! "Fuck, fuck!", fluchte Sonea in ihren Gedanken und sah sich nach einer Waffe um. Nix absolut gar nichts war in dem schwindenen Radius womit sie sich hätte verteidigen können. Diese... Dinger oder was sie waren kamen immer näher. Sonea viel es ein! Ihr Bajonett!!! Sie zog ihr Bajonett und rammte es dem ersten Attentäter, mit einem Sprung nach vorne, zwischen die Augen. Das Wesen viel tot auf den Rücken. Knurren und mettallisches fauchen machte sich unter den Wesen breit... jetzt hatte sie ihre Gegner nur noch wütender gemacht. Na, toll! Sie war umzingelt von Feiden die sich die tapferen Ziegengardisten mit einer enormen Muskelkraft vom Halse hielten. Sonea leistete mit ihrem Bajonett erbitterten Wiederstand und streckte 7 weitere Wesen nieder bis eines der Dinger sie ausknocke. Sie konnte noch eine Sache sehn bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor... ein Symbol... ein Symbol das einem der Combine ähnelte, danach wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. --- Mellis sah nur diese Dinger fliehen. Wer waren die?! Mellis galloppierte, nein hetzte, zu den verletzten, verdutzten und geschockten Ziegengardisten die wie angewurzelt da standen. Sie waren gelähmt weil sie Soneas Entführung nicht verhindern konnten. "Was ist hier passiert?!", grabschte er einen Ziegenbock und hielt ihn sich, hystherisch vor die Augen. Der Ziegengardist keuchte nur, "Diese Dinger haben uns förmlich zur Seite geschoben und Prinzessin Sonea entführt!" "Scheiße", sagte Mellis zähneknirschend und lies den Gardisten los. "Warum habt ihr nicht geschossen?!", entfuhr es Mellis, "Dann wäre das nicht passiert!" "Wir waren überfordert sie kamen von allen Seiten sie haben uns förmlich überrannt!", erklärte der Gardist sich seinen gebrochenen Hinterhuf haltent. Mellis hatten einen fetten WHAT THE FUCK?! Blick auf seinem Gesicht. "Ihr seid doch keine echten Ziegen!", schlug er den Gardist. "Stimmt, wir sind nur billige Kopien aus Biomasse, die Originale befinden sich im Kerker", schmolz das... Wesen wie auch alle anderen Gardisten. Nach etwa 15 Minuten WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK?!?!?!?!? in Mellis Kopf galloppierte der Ghost Rider zu den Kerkern und fand dort alle Ghost Rider die das Schloss beschützen sollten pennend auf den Boden der Kerker vor. "Na, toll", dachte Mellis. --- Sonea war ziemlich kaputt, man hatte ihr wohl ein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht. Sie war ziemlich schwach und konnte ihre Augen kaum öffnen. Sie wurde von zwei Wesen geschleift. Die Beine die sie sehen konnte waren anders: Eine andere Uniform. "Hast du eine Idee was unsere Anführer sich dabei denken?", fragte eines der zweibeinigen Wesen mit verzerrter Stimme. "Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung", sagte die andere ebenfalls mit einer verzerrten Stimme. "Das wir diese Prinzessin hier auch noch zu ihr bringen müssen... bah also mit der hier will ich nicht tauschen", murrte der andere wieder. "Am liebsten mag sie es wenn ihr Opfer noch lebt... hab ich mal gehört", schnaufte wieder das andere Wesen. Sonea musste weg! Aber sie war zu schwach viel zu schwach um sich zu bewegen. Ein Piekser durchdrang ihren Körper. Man hatte ihr etwas gespritzt, aber was? Die beiden Zweibeiner warfen sie einen Abhang hinnunter. Sonea sah immer wacher werdend den Boden näher kommen, sie viel den Schmerz kaum spürend auf den sandigen Boden. Sie war in einer Art Schlucht. Überall waren große Spinnenweben und kleine Wassertümpel, Skelette lagen überall. Die Lebewesen zu denen diese Skelette gehörten mussten Höllenqualen vor ihrem Tode durchgemacht haben. Sonea war nun hellwach, diese Typen hatten ihr irgendein Aufputschmittel verabreicht. Sie würde wahrscheinlich bald das kennenlernen was diese Geschöpfe getötet hatte, wenn sie nicht schnell hier verschwinden würde! Sie flog so schnell sie konnte hoch, prallte mit voller Wucht aber gegen ein Kraftfeld der Combine. Den Kopf schüttelt sah sie erst das Kraftfeld und dann zu einem Wachposten hin, der sie anstarre. Dieser Soldat hatte eine komplett anderes Rüstung als die der Combine und ein ganz anderes Symbol. "Wer seid ihr und warum haltet ihr mich gefangen?!", wollte Sonea wissen. Der Soldat antwortete nur: "Verschwinde in dein Loch oder ich knall dich ab!", hob der Soldat seine, einer G36C ähnelnen, Waffe. Sonea wollte diesem Großmaul mit ihrer Magie eine lektion erteilen, aber sie musste zu ihrem sprichwörtlichem Pech feststellen das an ihrem Horn ein Magieblockkener Ring war. "Mist!", fluchte sie in Gedanken. Sie zerrte an dem Ring bekam jedoch einen Elektrschock verpasst und viel wieder auf den sandigen Abgrund. "Wieso?", weinte sie fast vor Kummer, "Warum tut ihr mir sowas an?", schrie sie das Kraftfeld an. Keine Reaktion. Etwas bewegte sich in den Schatten... Sonea durchzog ein gigantischer Schmerz. Etwas hatt sie gestochen! Ihr schwanden erneut alle Sinne und sie viel bewusstlos um. --- Mellis hatte, nachdem er seine Kameraden aufweckte mit 5 Liter Kaffe PRO Ziege, Luna und Robert bescheid gegeben die sich keinen Reim auf die Wesen und diese Biomassedoppelgänger machen konnten. Vielleicht konnte ja Overlord helfen, der hatte ja etwas mehr Ahnung von diesem Quark. "Lass mal sehn was ihr da habt", bückte sich der alte Mensch über eine Fütze der grünen Biomasse. "Und? Weißt du von was das Zeug ist?", fragte Luna über Soneas Entführung schockiert. Der Combine Anführer hielt eine kleine Apperatur an das Zeug und richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. "Leider ja, das ist Formbare Biomasse der Biomorphs, ein harmloser Untertyp ihrer normalen Biomasse. Harmlos weil die Gestalten die die Masse kopiert nicht aggressiv sind. Biomorphs sind Invasoren die nicht aus unserer Galaxie und auch nicht aus unserer Dimension stammen", erklärte Overlord in einem Rutsch und Zähne knirschend. "Das ist ziemlicher Mist, um es mal so zu formulieren", murrte Robert sich um Sonea sorgend. Ein Combine maschierte zu Overlord flüsterte mit ihm und ging wieder weg. "Wir wissen jetzt was für Dinger diese Attentäter sind", verkündete Overlord mit einem besorgten Unterton. "Biomorphs oder was?", fragte Mellis eine Fütze angeekelt ansehend. Der alte Mensch räusperte sich als hätte er schon Erfahrung mit den Biomorphs gemacht und als hätte er den Weltuntergang zu verkünden... "Schlimmer, viel schlimmer Hybriden...", brabbelte Overlord es selbst kaum glaubend. --- "Hybriden?", neigte Mellis den Kopf fragend zur Seite. "Combine-Biomorph-Hybriden, eine nach Zeugenaussage eine ganz üble Mischung", schluckte der Mensch. "Meine Kameraden sind ja die Zeugen", erklärte Mellis. "Ich muss gehn, ich muss mich weiter mit diesen verdammten Biomorphs auseinander setzen?", verabschiedete sich Overlord in einem etwas angespannten Ton. "Und Sonea!?", entfuhr es Luna, "Willst du sie im Stich lassen wir brauchen deine Hilfe du Idiot!", nörgelte Luna berechtigt. "Wenn Sonea noch auf diesem Planeten ist finden wir sie, das verspreche ich dir Luna, aber ich muss mich auch um meine Sachen kümmern", zischte der Mensch ab. Sonea wachte langsam auf, es war alles um sie herum dunkel. Überall waren Spinnenweben und sie selbst war in einem Spinnennetz eingewickelt. Als sie merkte was ihr passiert war versuchte sie sich loszuzappeln, aber sie war gründlich eingesponnen worden. Eine Gestalt bewegte sich in den Schatten, die Gestalt kam auf sie zu. "O NEIN!", schrie sie entsetzt üder den Anblick der Kreatur. --- Ein... wie soll man es beschreiben? Ein Schattenpony mit dem Hinterleib einer Spinne vielleicht? Na ja egal weiter im Text. "Hallo", sagte die Ponyartige Kreatur mit einem Spinnenhinterleib. "Wer bist du?", wollte Sonea zitternd wissen. Das... Pony klapperte mit seinen beiden Mandibeln, die es neben seinem Mund hatte. Mit seinem Spinnenhinterleib war die Stute doppeltsolang wie ein normales Pony. "Wieso hast du mich eingesponnen? Bitte lass mich frei!", bat Sonea die Kreatur leicht panisch. Sie wollte nicht als Spinnenfutter enden! "Du bist meine Beute und ich freue mich dich zu fressen", lächelte das Pony mit kleinkindlicher Freude. "NEIN! BITTE!", weinte Sonea fast, die gegeneinander schlagenen Mandibeln ansehend. --- Das Pony beäugte Sonea mit seinen komplett roten Augen, kein weiß und auch kein schwarz war in den Augen zu sehn nur rot. Sonea schwitzte, sie schwitzte vor Angst. Diese Mischung aus Schattepony und Spinne sah so verstörend aus. Plötzlich löste das Pony Sonea aus seinem Spinnennetz. "Du siehst mir ähnlich, bist du meine Freundin?", fragte die Kreatur. Diese kindliche Neugier in dieser simplen Frage... Nein das war kein Monster sondern auch ein Opfer dieser Typen! "K-klar bin ich deine Freundin", stand Sonea starr vor dem Pony. "Wie heißt du?", frage die Kreatur immer noch mit der kindlichen Neugierde. "I-i-ich heiße Sonea... und du?", stammelte Sonea etwas. "Ich bin Thekla", drückte das Pony seine neue Freundin fest an sich. "Schöner Name", keuchte Sonea. --- "Danke", drückte sie Thekla fest. "Warum wolltest du mich fressen?", schlängelte sich Sonea aus der kräftigen Umarmung ihrer neuen Freundin. "Ich werde von den Cybern mit bösen gefüttert", quietschte Thekla kindlich freudig. "Aber du bist nicht böse", stellte die Kreatur mit kleinkindlicher naivität fest. "Man hat dich benutzt Thekla!" "Waaaaaaaaas?" "Ja, sie haben dich als Abfallentsorger verwendet." Thekla senkte den Kopf und klapperte mit ihren Mandibeln traurig. --- "Hast ja recht, ich bin eben nur eine dumme 6 jährige", senkte das Pony traurig den Kopf unfähig zu weinen, ihre Augen hatten keine richtigen Tränendrüsen mehr. "Du bist erst sechs Jahre alt!?" "Ja, irgendwelche Wissenschaftler haben mit mir irgendwas gemacht", nahm sich Thekla zum trost ein Bein eines Aliens und fraß es auf. "Möchtest du auch was Freundin?", reichte sie Sonea ein Stück Fleisch einer anderen Alien-Art. "Nein, danke", lehnte Sonea angeekelt ab, "Ich überleg wie wir hier weg kommen", setzte sich Sonea auf einen Stein und dachte nach. --- "Sag mal, kannst du mir das Ding hier um mein Horn abmachen?", deutete Sonea auf ihr Horn. "Ja, klar", klapperte Thekla wieder mit dieser kleinkindlichen Freude und entfernte vorsichtig den Magieblocker von Soneas Horn. "Danke", knuddelte sie ihre Freundin, "Jetzt wo ich wieder meine Magie benutzen kann werden wir hier auch entkommen", nahm Sonea Theklas Huf und ziehte sie zu dem kleinen Lichtpunk am Ende eines der vielen Gänge, der Ausgang. --- Der massige Körper von Thekla folgte etwas klobig Sonea. Das Licht was ihnen entgegenkam blendete beide für einen kurzen Moment. Sonea sah sich um, nach einer Schwachstelle in dem Kraftfeld. "Hm." --- "Da ist sie, ergreift sie!", brüllte es einige Meter hinter ihr. Ein ganzes Squad dieser Cyber-Typen bahnte seinen Weg zu ihr, na toll. "Oh Fuuuuuuck", dachte Sonea und sah sich nach Thekla um, keine Thekla da. Wo war die hin? Ein flüchtiger Blick an die Wand... oh da war sie ja, mit einem in windeseile gesponnenden Netz. Tja ein Muter unter dem Kraftfeld war schon ziemlich hoch. Einer der Cyber blickte nach oben und wurde sofort nach oben, in ein klebriges Netz, gezogen. "Was zum AHH!" --- Der Cyber wurde blitzschnell eingesponnen und seine Kameraden folgten bevor einer von ihnen auf Thekla oder Sonea schießen konnte. Das spinnenartige Pony krabbelte zu seiner Freundin und brachte einer der Gewehre mit, es sah einem G36C ziemlich ähnlich. Hm, tja damit mussten sie wohl auskommen. Thekla konnte keine Waffe führen. Die beiden konnten sich, an Wachen vorbeischleichend, bis zu einem Hangar durchschlagen. Es war ein Hangar mit Truppentransportern, modifizierten Pelicanschiffen. Wo hatten die Cyber diese Combine-Version des von Wächtern benutzten Transporters? Hm, die Cyber mussten sie irgendwie in ihre Griffel gekriegt haben. Sonea schlich sich an einen Piloten an und schlug ihn nieder. Nachdem der Pilot K.O umgekippt war kaperten Sonea und Thekla das Schiff, während die Cyber im Hangar die Anwesenheit der beiden bemerkten und auf den Pelican zurannten. "Wie fliegt man das Ding?!", hackte Sonea auf der Steuerkonsole rum. Tja, hätte sie den Piloten vorher ausgequetscht... Bevor irgendeiner der Cyber den Pelican erreichen konnte, tippe Sonea auf die richtigen Knöpfe und der Autopilot erlegdigte den Rest. "Was zum?", erschrak sie, aber als sie merkte das das Fahrzeug sie dahin brachte wohin sie wollte war sie beruhig: Weg von hier! In der Luft von Kampfflugzeugen verfolgt, die im Weltraum durch Raumschiffe ersetzt wurden, trudelte das gestohlende Schiff davon. Sonea sah sich das Terminal mit den Reiserouten an. Sie war überrascht wie viele bewohnte Sektoren es in der Milchstraße und Andromeda-Galaxie gab. Es gab sogar noch einige andere Völker außer den Combine und Wraith. Was sie wirklich interessiert war die Route nachhause. Da fand sie sie, sie war im Register als "Erde" markiert. Erde... ein Name den die seit über zweitausend Jahren ausgestorbenen Wesen für ihre Welt verwendeten. Ausgestorben? Nein, es gab noch einen, Overlord. Einen Knopf später berechnete der Autopilot die Anzahl der Sprungtore die sie zubenutzen hatten und brachte Sonea und ihre neuer Freundin innerhalb eines Tages zu ihr nachhause. --- Als der Pelican in die Atmosphäre der Erde eintauchte drosselte der Autopilot sein Tempo drastisch, sie würden sonst verglühen. Das Sonea und Thekla von dem Schiff durchgeschüttelt wurden sei noch zu erwähnen. "Habt ihr Sonea immer noch nicht gefunden?", murrte Luna. "Meine Spione haben jeden verflixten Stein umgedreht, keine Spur von Sonea oder ihren Entführern", sagte Overlord sich den Springbrunnen vom Canterlotschloss ansehend. "Dat is doof", fügte Robert besorgt hinzu, grinste dann aber breit, Optimist eben, "Ich traue ihr wirklich zu das sie sich selbst helfen konnte und schon auf den Weg zu uns ist." "Das hoffe ich...", biss Luna auf ihre Zähne, die Entführer verwünschent. Overlord war zu sehr beschäftigt mit seinem Funkgerät zu plaudern als mit seinem Freund und dem dunkelblauen Alihorn zu plaudern. "Hey, Tobi gibs was?", drehte der Ziegenkönig seinen Kopf zu seinem menschlichen Freund. "Ein Pelican-Landungsschiff schmiert grade über uns ab, es ist der modifizierte Combine-Typ, aber keins unserer Schiffe", sprach der Mensch und eine Sekunde später hörten sie das NHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOM des abgeschmierten Pelicans, am Horizont war eine kleine Explosion zu sehen. Dem Energiegenerator hatte die Bruchlandung nicht grade gefallen... "Ach du grüne neune!", deutete Robert mit seinem Huf auf zwei immer näher kommende Punkte. Langsam konnte man ein FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII hören. Und wer prallte da auf den armen Robert? Genau seine Tochter und ihre Mutantenfreundin! "SONEA!", umschlung Luna überglücklich ihre Tochter. "Hallo Mum", freute sich Sonea ebenfalls. Robert stand auf und schloss sich den frei knuddelnden an, man hat der nen Dickenschädel. Overlords Maske verbarg seine Reaktion. "Mum, Dad ich muss euch erzählen das... bla... bla", erzählte Sonea aufgeregt die Geschichte von ihrer Flucht. Ihre Eltern waren entsetzt, erstaunt, schockiert und auch stolz. Ach ja, Thekla wurde Soneas "Haustier". ENDE